Game Addiction
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: When Jack becomes obssessed with a japanese game, what can Elsa do? Take matters on her own hands of course!


**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen or Fate/Stay Night, they belong respectively to William Joyce, DreamWorks, Disney, Kinoko Nasu and TYPE-MOON**

 **Warning: Many references to Fate, but you don't need to be a Fate fan to enjoy it.**

 **On with the story!**

 _xxxx_

Winter, what a beautiful season. The frozen tree's, icy air and white scenery leaves the city of Burguess even more beautiful that it already is. By these streets that are getting dark, a platinum blonde haired woman walks with steady steps. Her soft skin as white as the freshly fallen snow, and her icy blue eyes that could make a man, and in a few cases even women, tremble. The woman were speaking about is Elsa Arendelle Frost, 22 years and already the CEO of Arendelle enterprise, a company that she inherited from her father and works on the fashion area, making dresses,hats,shoes and every other kind of clothing. After a few minutes. Elsa stops in front of a white house. Taking her keys, she unlocks the door and goes inside.

''I'm home!'' Elsa shouted the minute she was in the corridor. Not receiving any response, she called one more time ''Jack? Are you in there?'' Again, no response, everything was dead silent. Making her way to the living room,Elsa spots her husband, Jackson Overland frost sitting in front of the computer with a pair of headphones on his head. The young white haired man had a look of complete concentration on his face.

A smirk appeared on Elsa's face as she silently walked towards Jack. Getting closer to him, Elsa quickly took his headphones out while screaming 'BOO!'' on his left ear. The poor man practically jumped out of his seat and turned to her direction,one of his hands clenching his chest. Elsa couldn't control herself anymore and started to laugh uncontrollably. Her husband just gave a annoyed look, but it was immediately substituted by a smile as he laughed too. After a minute, both regained their composure. Standing up, Jack gently wraped his arms around her and gave a chaste kiss on her lips.

''Welcome back! How was work today?'' He asked while playing with one strand of her beautiful hair, Elsa just smiled at him ''Pretty good, I finally got Rapunzel Corona to be the model to our new brand of clothing'' She spoke happily.

''Rapunzel? As in the most famous model at the moment? That's great Elsa! I'm sure that things will just get better after this!'' Jack exclaimed.

''Thanks Jack, And you? How was your day?''

''Nothing much, North is still sick so I had to supervise everything, it was a bit chaotic since Christmas is right around the corner but we managed to make some pretty awesome toys for the kids this year.'' There was a glint of excitement in Jack's eyes and Elsa couldn't help but giggle, He really was a child on the inside.

Glancing at the computer, her eyebrows furrowed.

''You're still playing that japanese game Jack? What was it called? Fate/Stay Night?''

At her intense gaze,the white haired man gave a nervous laugh while he scratched the back of his head.

''Uhm...Yeah?''

Elsa growled. It's been weeks since he downloaded that game. She doesn't have a problem with Jack playing it but what was truly pissing her off was that he became obssessed with that thing, heck the last time they had sex was the day before he began playing it! This was frustrating her so much that she was seriously comtemplating on deleting the game.

''Jack, you're going to turn off the computer now.''

His eyes widened,''No! I'm almost finishing the last route! You can't make me wait to know how everything ends!'' He pouted childishly while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

An evil glint went through Elsa's eyes as she stared at him ''Jackson Overland Frost, If you don't turn it off and don't go with me to our bedroom right now so we can have sex I going to delete it from the computer,understand?'' It wasn't a request, it was a command. A look of absolute horror passed through Jack's face and he gulped.

'' Y-Yes ma'am!'' Hurriedly doing as she said, Jack made his way to their bedroom while holding Elsa bridal style. entering the room, he kicked the door, closing it. Laying his wife on the bed, their lips locked in a wet kiss. Breaking it to breath a little, both of them stared at each other, lust beginning to increase inside them. Elsa practically tore Jack's shirt off after he took her's.

Putting her luscious mouth on his ear, she quietly whispered...''You're not going to get out of this room till you satisfy all of my needs.'' Kissing him hungrily again, they discarded the rest of their clothes. What came next, was the union of their bodies in a demostration of not only lust, but love as well, making them become one. This kept going for many hours, till none of them had the strenght to continue and they fell asleep.

 _xxxx_

In the next morning, Jack woke up feeling a weight on his chest. Glancing at it, he saw Elsa's head resting , Chuckling lightly, he brushed a strand of platinum blonde her that fell on the right side of her face. She really looked like a angel when she was sleeping. Hearing a groan, he watched as she slowly opened her eyes while a cute yawn left her mouth. Blinking for a few seconds, she looked at him and gave her husband a serene smile.

''Good morning darling.''

''Morning Els,Had fun last night?'', Jack asked with a grin,Elsa just smirked.

''Yes,It was wonderful, I should make more threats of deleting that game if it results in such good sex.'' At his deadpaned look, she chuckled ''Relax, I'm just kidding.'' Jack gave a visible sigh of relief.

''You know Els, Why don't you try playing it? I'm sure that you would love the game and have one hell of a good time." She just shook her head.

''I don't have anything against it, but games are not my thing.''

''Well, technically it's a VN.'' Jack corrected her, making Elsa raise a curious eyebrow at it.

''VN?''

''Visual Novel, it's basically a digital book with sound effects, music and Images, you also can make choices, which will result in different endings. I know that you're an avid reader so maybe you'll like it if you try. Fate is pretty awesome, and the story is divided in three storylines, this is what we fans call routes, they began exactly the same way but after a certain point the story changes drastically in the three routes. The names of the routes are Fate, Unlimited Blade Works and the last one is Heaven's Feel, which is my favorite route.'' Jack explained and, at the look of slight awe in Elsa's face he couldn't help but stuff his chest, being proud of his knowledge.

Meanwhile, Elsa absorbed the words of her husband. What he said left her curious. She loved books so if the game was practically a digital book maybe she could come to like it.

Jack then glanced at the clock and got out of the bed, it was already past seven in the morning so he and Elsa had one and a half hour till they had to go to work. Elsa did the same as her husband. After a good bath, they put on their work clothes and made their way to the kitchen, were they ate in a comfortable silence. Jack was the first one to go and gave a quick kiss to her before going. When Elsa finished, she brushed her teeth and arranged her belongings. Glancing at the computer, she left the house with one thought n her mind...

 _''Maybe I'll try it later, without Jack knowing of course.''_

 _xxxx_

A few weeks passed since Jack's and Elsa's ''intense night of passion'', and to the happiness of the white haired man, he finally finished the game. For some reason Elsa was acting a little weird, these last weeks he would often wake up in the morning and see Elsa already in the kitchen, her eyes extremely red. When he asked about it, she only said that she was checking some documents and lost track of the time or that she was watching a series on the tv. He would then just shrug it off.

Today he managed to get out of work earlier. Elsa had a day off from her work so she was resting at home. Arriving at his house, Jack called for Elsa but she did not respond. Puzzled, He walked by the corridor and came into the living room. He was greeted by the sight of his wife sitting on the chair in front of the computer with his headphones on her head. Jack easily recognized that she was playing Fate/Stay Night.

 _''So she did try playing it huh?''_

In that moment, all of her strange behavior made sense. She wasn't occupied with documents from work or watching some boring series on tv. She was reading the Visual Novel.

''DAMNIT SHIROU GET UP! DIDN'T YOU PROMISE THAT YOU WOULD PROTECT SAKURA? THAT YOU WOULD SURVIVE? YOU EVEN THREW AWAY YOUR IDEAL OF BEING A HERO OF JUSTICE FOR HER! SO KEEP THAT DAMN PROMISE AND KICK KOTOMINE'S ASS!'' The blonde woman roared with all her might.

Jack controlled his urge to howl in laughter with the best of his abilities and kept watching his wife screaming at the screen of the computer, it was such a rare occurance to see that side of her's since Elsa always tried her best to maintain a composed and elegant image all the time, even at home. After 30 minutes, the credits finally rolled down the screen and Elsa clapped with tears in her face. Jack had sat on the floor and was eating some cookies that he got on the kitchen. When she took the headphones and turned to his direction, her eyes widened.

''J-Jack?'' She gasped loudly, his only response was a smirk.

''And you say that I was the one obssessed with the game huh?'', He got up and made his way to her,''Just to let you know, I didn't scream at the computer when I played it.'' Elsa couldn't help but blush at his comment.

''B-Be quiet will you? So what if I got a little excited? Is that a problem?'' She huffed while looking at the floor.

''No, no, of course it's not, I actually understand you, that last fight between Shirou and Kirei was awesome, I even got goosebumps when I was reading it!''

''I know! It was incredible! And poor Illya, she made me cry so much!'' Jack nodded vigorously.

'Illya brought me to tears too, damnit that Nasu! How could he make something like this?!'' He exclaimed while his wife nodded in agreement.

Then, both looked at each other and smiled brightly.

''So, did you have a good time with the 'game'?'' Jack asked in a teasing manner.

''Yes I did, the story was really good and the characters are also well developed, especially Kirei, Illya and Shirou, I loved Rin, Sakura, Saber and Taiga too.''

''Good, so what do you think about us reading Fate/Hollow Ataraxia and Tsukihime together the next time? By what I heard, both are really good and Tsukihime has the same level of quality of Fate, it also happens in the same universe!''

''Sure, but just one question Jack.''

He looked at her with curious eyes ''What is it?''

She seemed to hesitate for a moment but managed to speak her question.

''Does it have those weird sex scenes? They did have some good information but the way they were written was pretty weird, I felt really awkward reading them.''

If Jack was able to control himself a few minutes ago, this time he could not do it. The young man suddenly burst in laughter and clenched his stomach. Elsa waited patiently for her husband to regain his breath and, when he finally did, he gave her a nod.

''Yeah, they have the awkward sex scenes too, but let's forget about the games for now, let's do something else.''

She looked at him in puzzlement ''What do you have in mind?''

Jack grinned archly ''Would you like to make some 'mana transfer'? I really want to use the bone of my sword on you and give you a great Heaven's Feel.'',He wiggled his eyebrows comically.

Elsa's cheeks gained a lovely tinge of red and she giggled at his bad pun,before a malicious smirk that matched Jack's appeared on her face. Her response was a french kiss that he returned with vigor. Elsa wrapped her legs around his waist while he carried her to their bed for another session of passion. Looks like this night neither of them would sleep.

 _xxxx_

 **AN: That was fun! I had the urge to write a Jelsa one shot and as I was in a Fate vibe, this came out lol. Hope that you guys enjoyed it!**

 **For those who are not Fate fans, Mana transfer is a process where, just as the name states, a person transfers his or her's mana and it is made through sex and 'The bone my sword' is actually the beginning of a chant of a character from Fate(archer), the beginning would be ''I am the bone of my sword, steel is my body and fire is my blood'', fans always make jokes with it and even invented many variations,I saw so many, like 'I am the bone of my code or I am the mass of my boobs(what the hell? The cringe is real lol).**

 **Also, if you guys don't know, Fate is a franchise that possess many anime adaptations and spin off's, if you got interested or curious about the Fate franchise but doesn't want to read the Visual Novel, watching the anime's is a good option too, next year we're going to have two more Fate animes lol(one of them will be actually a movie trilogy and will adapt the Heaven's Feel route, hell yeah! \o/).**

 **If you just don't give a fuck about Fate(wich is a shame since it's one of the best franchises tht someone could get into,incredible story and good characters) and just wants to see how is the scene that made Elsa scream at the computer, just type Shirou vs Kirei Heaven's Feel on youtube and it'll easily appear to you, the name of the video is Fate/Stay Night(Heaven's Feel): The Final Battle - Emiya Shirou vs Kotomine Kirei.**

 **I wish a nice day or night to everyone :)**


End file.
